1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing an image processing program for detecting and correcting pixels to be corrected such as defective pixels and pixels of impulse noise from an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for detecting pixels to be corrected such as defective pixels and pixels of impulse noise from an input image, there has been known, for example, a method according to Roman Garnett, Timothy Huegerich, Charles Chui, Fellow, IEEE, and Wenjie He, Member, IEEE, “A Universal Noise Removal Algorithm with an Impulse Detector”. This literature suggests a method of calculating, as isolation degrees, total of four values having low absolute difference values among absolute difference values between a target pixel and an average value of its neighboring pixels or absolute difference values between a target pixel and its neighboring pixels.